


Clarity

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Season 1, Sin Carriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Most people at court would say that Treville was easy to overlook, at least when he wasn’t shouting at the top of his voice or addressing the king.





	Clarity

Most people at court would say that Treville was easy to overlook, at least when he wasn’t shouting at the top of his voice or addressing the king. He wasn’t the sort of man the court approved of, discarding their elaborate rules about fashion and so on.

And to be fair, Treville could stride through the streets of Paris without much notice, blending in effortlessly as his Musketeers followed him like loyal puppies. Perhaps it was the worn leather he wore, or the way he moved like soldiers did, with effortless determination to get to the next location.

But Richelieu had seen the bright summer sun reflected in Treville’s blue eyes in the gardens of the Louvre. They had been the color of the sky above them, bright and happy and whole. 

He’d seen them gleam with hate and stubbornness and rage and love. 

He’d seen how they watched the flash of swords and surveyed the every hallway in the Louvre when the king was around, alert and blue as his cloak.

Eyes that should never be dimmed with sadness or pain, or bloodshot with exhaustion. Not that they have not been, certainly.

But now, as Treville slipped into the carriage with a huff and a grin and eyes shining with something that looked like joy and hope and mischief, Richelieu could not help but allow himself to smile back. 

Treville’s eyes were beautiful, shining in the darkness of the carriage as he closed the door behind him. It wasn’t a new realization, but one that would jump out at Richelieu every few weeks, as if just to remind him that he was missing out if he wasn’t watching them.

As the carriage started moving, Treville leaned closer so that their faces were inches apart. His hands moved to brush Richelieu’s thighs, as lightly as a feather. 

Richelieu covered Treville’s hand with his own, stopping their journey towards his hips, but only momentarily as the carriage slowed down. Treville halted, looking up to meet Richelieu’s gaze and waited until Richelieu nodded to continue what he’d been doing.

Richlieu’s own movements were careful and slow, the metal of Treville’s armor cool underneath his hands as Treville cupped the back of his neck.

They didn’t have time, but they never did. 

Treville’s lips were dry and his fingers scarred as they moved the fabric of Richelieu’s clothes aside . The kisses were more teeth and hunger than anything else, but Treville’s eyes were dark and his skin flushed, and that was enough.

They were almost at their stop, so they wrenched themselves free of each other, adjusting their clothes and breathing slowly to slow down their hearts.

When they stepped out the carriage, it was as if they’d just had one of their famous arguments, staring at each other as if they would tackle each other if given the opportunity. 

The Musketeers waiting for Treville didn’t even blink when they saw Richelieu beside Treville, only muttered something that was very likely to have been an insult and moved on with their lives.

Just as well.

Richelieu went on his way, aware of Treville’s eyes on his back. He allowed himself a private smile before focusing on matters of national importance, quickening his pace until he could no longer hear Treville’s voice.


End file.
